


Baby, It's Cold

by 3ndoftheline



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ndoftheline/pseuds/3ndoftheline
Summary: It's the day after Thanksgiving and everything has changed. Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a cute little christmas fluffy one shot i wrote on my tumblr and i forgot to post it on here so i figured it's either now or never. it makes me happy so i hope it makes all of you happy :) as always, feedback is encouraged and i love you all xx

Bucky is exhausted, to put it mildly. He had just endured a two day mission with none other than Tony Stark and while Bucky _knew_ Tony was a valuable asset to the team and was probably a really cool guy yet Bucky had been ready to throttle him within the first hour of the mission. By the end of it Bucky had Tony pinned against the wall of the quinjet as Steve frantically explained in his ear that killing the multi-billionaire was actually a really _bad_ idea. Like, _really_ bad. Eventually, Bucky let Tony go and he finally shut his fucking mouth and Bucky got some peace and quiet. Which only lasted about five minutes, but it was five minutes that Bucky hadn’t gotten the entire mission.

Bucky ignored Maria’s calls once the quinjet touched down as he strode right past the Avengers tower and hailed a cab. Sure, he was supposed to be in debriefing but if he had to spend another godforsaken second with Tony he was actually going to kill him. And nobody would be able to talk him out of it. So, he shut his phone off and climbed into a cab, giving the cabbie their address. Well,

_her_

address. They weren’t exactly living together but they spent the night together whenever they could, and it was usually at her apartment so Bucky counted it as them living together.

The cabbie flashed Bucky an odd look, who was still dressed in his tactical gear. His jacket and gloves covered his metal arm but he knew there were slashes in the material and his face was dirty and speckled with blood. Luckily, the cabbie understood Bucky’s hard glare and slapped the fare counter and pulled into the busy streets of New York City.

The ride was over in twenty minutes and Bucky paid the driver the fare before he pulled out the keys to her place and jimmied open the door. She had given him a set of keys after one year of being together and Bucky wore it on a chain around his neck, next to his dog tags. He smiled at the thought, the nervous look in her eyes when she shakily handed him over the box that contained the key. She had babbled on about how Bucky didn’t have to take it and she was just offering but as she went on, he wordlessly added the key to the chain wrapped around his neck. The smile that graced her face afterwards was engrained in his brain forever.

Bucky reached her apartment and quickly slid the key in, pushing open the door and heard the TV blaring in the living room. He recognized it as one of her weird reality shows she watched – Desperate Housewives or something like that. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing was the silver tinsel that fell from the doorway and dangled in front of his face and caused him to jump back. Bucky brushed the offending tinsel from his nose and suddenly noticed the tinsel and garland taped to the ceiling, along with the lit up reindeer pasted to the opposite wall.

“What the fuck,” he muttered with furrowed brows. He thought back for a quick moment. It was only November 25th, he was sure of it. He knew Thanksgiving had been yesterday; he hadn’t been gone that long. So why the _hell_ were there Christmas decorations up?

“Bucky!” A voice sing-songed. He looked up and saw her walking towards him. She was dressed in simple black leggings and one of his long-sleeved sweaters on and a pair of fuzzy socks. She looked adorable and his chest ached at the sight of her. _God_ had he missed her. He temporarily forgot about the ridiculous decorations around him when he saw her smile light up the dim foyer. He dropped his bags, arms opened wide for her as she crashed into his chest. Bucky was about to bury his face into her hair, like he always did whenever he came back because the smell of her always reminded him of home. This time, he was blocked by something fuzzy. He jerked back and found himself face to face with a plush set of reindeer antlers.

“What the hell is this?” He asked gruffly, his gloved fingers pinched the antlers. She leaned back and grinned widely, an excited glint in her bright eyes.

“My reindeer antlers! It’s Christmas Bucky! It’s time to get into the holiday spirit.”

“It’s November 25th.”

“So? Christmas starts the day after Thanksgiving.”

“Christmas is a month away.”

“No, Christmas _Day_ is a month away. Christmas starts today.” She frowned at him but Bucky had a hard time following. He was pretty sure most people didn’t even consider putting up decorations until the second week of December. Her place looked like it was the 24 th of December. “Do _not_ tell me you aren’t in the Christmas spirit.”

“I will be, when it’s Christmas.”

“James Buchanan Barnes!” She gaped at him and he couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t understand her obsession with celebrating Christmas so damn early. She had been excited last Christmas but their plans had been dampened by the fact he was sent on a two month long undercover op in Tehran with Steve, causing him and the Captain to miss Christmas and New Years. He hadn’t remembered her being _this_ excited. “I cannot believe you are the tangible version of Ebenezer Scrooge.”

“I don’t know who that is.” He frowned, not because he didn’t understand the reference, but because she had wrangled herself from his grip and he already missed the warmth of her against his chest. He was needy, yes, but he didn’t care.

She danced away from his attempt to bring her back, her lips pulled into a full pout now. “Scrooge is someone who hates Christmas. And I refuse to let the man I love be the epitome of _Ebenezer Scrooge_.” He smiled and sat back on his heels.

“You love me?”

“Shut up, you know I do.” She rolled her eyes. Bucky did know, she said I love you just about every day but he never got tired of hearing it. He never got tired of knowing that someone was capable of loving someone like him, someone as bruised and broken as he was. To know that someone as _beautiful_ as her could – _did_ – love him was so fucking amazing to him. And God was she beautiful. Even now, with her hair messily tied from her face and her pale skin flushed as she called him out for his lacking Christmas spirit, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. He didn’t even hear a word she said, he didn’t care if he was totally honest. Bucky just wanted to kiss and _be_ with the woman who loved him almost as much as he loved her.

“Bucky? _Bucky!_ ” He snapped out of it when he saw her waving her hands in front of his face, a frustrated look flashed across her face. “Were you even listening?”

“No,” he answered honestly. He didn’t wait to see how she would react, though he could’ve guessed that easily. Instead, he closed the gap between them in one stride, fitting his hand against her neck and the other around her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss. Her mouth was soft against his and she immediately melted into him as Bucky found himself lost in the taste of her lips and how _fucking_ good she smelled. A mixture of vanilla and cinnamon: _home_.

“I’m still disappointed in you,” she muttered against his lips as Bucky moved to her cheeks, her jawline, and then her neck. He sucked against the sensitive skin, soothing the irritated area with his tongue as she sighed against him.

“You can yell at me later.” Bucky skimmed his nose against her collarbone as his teeth latched onto her throat. She began moving away and he made a discontented noise which she responded with a light laugh which reminded him of warm sunlight after a cold day.

“I’m not going to yell at you. But I am going to get you in the Christmas spirit. First off, you need to get into a Christmas sweater. And after that, we’ll start with the Christmas tree.”

“ _What_?” Bucky had zero, absolutely _zero_ intention of doing anything remotely related to Christmas. He had only one thing in mind and it sure as hell had nothing to do with Christmas trees and _especially_ Christmas sweaters. “No, absolutely not.”

“Yes! Bucky, it is my sworn duty as your caring and loving girlfriend to make sure this is the best Christmas you have ever had. And we’re going to start right now.”

“Tomorrow,” Bucky offered, his lips attached to the spot behind her ear, the one that he knew made her knees weak. Sure enough, he felt her shiver against his chest. “I have other plans.”

“Like what?” She breathed out. He could tell it was meant to be challenging, but she sounded anything but.

“It’s my sworn duty as your caring and loving boyfriend to take care of you after I’ve been gone for so long. You know, make sure you don’t have any new injuries or anything.” As Bucky spoke he let his right hand drift beneath his sweater and ran his fingers over her spine. He fucking _lived_ for the way her skin came alive beneath his touch. Just the slightest pass of his hand made her shiver and her skin pebble with goosebumps.

“No new injuries?” She repeated with a knowing smile and he knew he had her. Bucky kissed her lips again and his own knees nearly gave out at the noise that vibrated from her mouth, a mixture of a moan and a whimper; it was a sound he wanted to hear her make again and again. “You’re a practiced doctor, right?”

“Mhm, I know my way,” he whispered into her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat when his fingers brushed the wire of her bra, her hips pressed desperately to his. Her fingers wound their way into his long hair as she pressed and nibbled gentle kisses along his jawline.

“Well then, _Sergeant_ what are you waiting for?” She grinned and her eyes were so bright and so full of light that he swore he saw galaxies within them. Her eyes, her smile, her _everything_ pulled him out of his own fucked up reality and reminded him that there was good in the world, that not every moment that passed in his life was tainted with some sort of horrific memory. She was happiness, she was _his_ happiness.

“ _Fuck_ , I love you,” he breathed out as he crashed their lips together, smiling when she kissed him back with just as much fervor.

* * *

 

When Bucky woke up the next morning, she was fast asleep. Her lips slightly parted and her cheeks flushed and it took everything in him to not kiss her awake and hear her breathy moans against his skin again. Instead, he reluctantly pulled himself from her bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweater, bracing himself for the cold air as he left her apartment, coming an hour later with a Christmas tree in tow. He eventually set it up in the living room, cursing the whole time because he was getting pine needles everywhere and the stand or whatever the fuck it was was so much more confusing than he remembered.

But it was all worth it. For when she woke up and walked into the living room, the look on her face was better than Christmas morning.


End file.
